


Calm Before the Storm

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Preston Garvey - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Spooning, Storms, abandoned house, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Preston and Sole spend the night in an abandoned shack when a storm rolls in





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Storms/Rough Weather

She shivered and wrapped her thin and tattered jacket more tightly around herself. Her clothes were soaked through, and several of her belongs were laid out beside her to dry. Per Preston's recommendation, she had removed her long pants and changed into a pair of shorts. Though both were wet from the rain, he convinced her that wearing wet shorts would be more comfortable than wearing wet trousers. 

She pressed her fingers to her temples, sighing as she shivered. She hated storms. They stressed her out. Made her more uncomfortable than she needed to be. 

It hadn't been the plan to camp out in the middle of the Commonwealth. Her and Preston had been headed to Boston Airport so she could discuss something with Elder Maxson when a massive storm tumbled in. Eager to duck for cover as they were pelted with sheets of rain, they took off for the nearest cover, which turned out to be an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. 

The roof leaned and the floorboards creaked, but it was better than being out in the rain.  
Preston had carefully placed enamel buckets under the bigger leaks, to catch the water and keep it from seeping across the floor, but it didn't seem to be much of a help. 

She stirred from her thoughts as cold chills ravaged her body, and she tried rubbing her hands together for warmth. "General, you're cold" Preston observed, and she looked up and met his brown eyes. 

She loved his eyes. The deep brown enveloped her and gave her a sense of comfort. From the moment she first looked into his eyes, she had trusted him. Something about his eyes felt safe, almost pre-war, in the sense that they had a soft and comforting gaze. Most people had hardened gazes after seeing the horrors of the Commonwealth, but Preston was somehow different. 

"I am cold" she replied "obviously."

Preston ducked his head slightly and she swore she saw a small blush creep into his cheeks. She had really wanted to make a fire, to find some way to generate warmth. She knew it was unsafe to light a fire in the small wooden shack, but she was running low on options. She didn't want to freeze. 

"I could help warm you up", Preston blurted out suddenly, something which he immediately regretted when he sheepishly added, "General". 

"Oh yeah? And how would you go about doing that?" she asked, pushing her cold wet hair from her face. 

Preston's eyes avoided her gaze as he spoke "well.. bodies generate heat.. and the more bodies, the more heat is generated- bodies can share heat.. and, I-"

"Are you asking to cuddle me?" She asked incredulously, placing a hand on Preston's wrist. 

"Well, I wouldn't call it cuddling. But you're really cold, and I just don't like to see you uncomfortable."

She raised a brow at him, and she could see him swallow nervously. 

"Only for the sake of staying warm, of course", he added. 

"Offer accepted. But we need to set up sleeping arrangements. Better to set them up now then to hold off until later. Preston nodded in agreement, but they were quickly met with another problem. 

"General, one of the bedrolls is entirely soaked through" Preston noted, holding up the dripping fabric. 

"You know you don't have to call me General, Preston. Lay the bedroll out to dry. Mine isn't very wet, we can share it for the night."

Preston agreed and he laid out the soaking bedroll to dry, then turned around and crossed and uncrossed his legs nervously as she settled down onto her bedroll. "Well, are you going to be my human space heater or what?" She joked, scooting back and gesturing for him to lay in front of her. 

He took his hat off, setting it on a damaged bookshelf against the wall, and shrugged out of his coat and scarf. His clothes were damp, but not entirely soaked through. 

He positioned himself on the bedroll, but continued to shift, clearly unable to decide which way would be appropriate to lay. 

"Lay down facing me" she directed "and come closer". 

He did as he was told. Awkwardly laying down in front of her, not quite sure what to do with his hands or where to look. His breath caught in his throughly as she pressed her body to his chest, bathing in the warmth that radiated from his body. 

He laid there still for a few minutes, before carefully placing a hand on her hip, as though she were fragile and might break. He gently weaved the other hand under her back and curved his elbow so that her head was supported by his arm. 

They stayed like that for a long while, neither of them speaking. They simply took in the sound of the rain as their bodies absorbed the gentle warmth. She silently intertwined her legs with his, and it wasn't until her cold feet pressed against his legs that he realized she had her shoes off. Even through the fabric of his trousers, her feet sent a chill through his skin. 

"Hey, feet off", he joked, leaning down to tickle the bottom of her foot. She yanked her foot back and giggled, pressing the foot instead into the side of his leg. "Stop it" he laughed, reaching down and grabbing her ankle playfully. She simply sighed contently in response and looked up at Preston, leaning her forehead forward to meet his. She closed her eyes as she spoke "thank you for keeping me warm Preston, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, G-", he stopped himself before he said General, and mentally scolded himself for almost doing something after being told not to. Her eyes opened and looked into his, and she took in the safety and comfort that his beautiful eyes provided.

"Goodnight Preston"

"Goodnight."

And with that, they slowly drifted off to sleep, the rain still pouring down on the roof over their heads.


End file.
